Who I am
by Danni is sexy
Summary: Aurora is a vampire that drinks human blood but can the Cullens change that...


Hi, my name is Aurora Isla Lauren Tucker, well that's the name i was born with.i am a vampire that drinks human blood.I travel with Helena Viola Bryden, she chaged me when I was 17and I am now 156 years old and she is 348, but still looks around 38.I look like every other vampire, exceptionally beautiful, tall, statuesue, and have long, wavy brown hair eith natural dark blonde highlights, as a human my eyes were blue with silver flecks but of course that changed when I turned into a vampire and are now dark and I travel the world pretending to be humans and try live like them, by working and going to school and wering current naes are Helen ang Isla I was wearing a a frilly blouse that was tucked in to a tight blak mini skirt and high heels.I was wering blue contacts that made my eyes look violet and light eyeliner.

"Helena i hate pretendin to be like everyone else!And all i want 2 do is eat humans not plai niiice and make friends with them!"I yeilid at Helena.

Helena signed"Arora would you rather be runing around the world pontlesly and doing nuffing 4 the rest of etrnity?Just go!"

"Fine."I muttered walking out to my black porche turbo and instead of driving to school i dove out o town as fast as i could and parked my car.I then set out into the forest and went a hour later I went bac to my car after findin a canpsite and drinking the blood of the peopl stayin there and disposing of the bodies.I then went to school.

The office lady gave me a sceduele, right now was lunch.

I walked to the cafatierer and brought a apple that I wasn't going to eat and a bottle of water.I sat at a empty table and frowned at the humans that looked at me.I pulled out my cellphone and started texting my friend from another coven that I have known for 75 minutes later I was about to leave when 6 people walked in, i sniffed the air, vampires!

I moved as fast as i could with out the humans thinkin anything was rong, oer 2 da door to tell them to leave mine and Helenas new townand one of the vampires sid"Don't do anything rash, we don't want to alert the humans."

I hissed in response"Fine!Lets talk outside."

They nobbed and i lead the way to the forest beside the school and They introduced themselves

"My name is Edward, this is my mate Bella and thats Jasper, Roaslie, emmet and alice."Edward said

"I am Aurora but the humans thinki am called Isla."I said smilng

I loked at them, day had golden eyes.

"Why are your eyes-"I started to say

"Gold?"The one called Bella inishd.

"Because we don't drink human blood."Rosalie said

_What the hell weirdos _I thought and Edward smirked"What!"i yeilid

"I can see why you would find that weird."Edward said bac

How did he know?

"I can read minds."Edwaed siad

"We should get bac to school"The small one called aice said

"You guys go ahead I hate school Im going home."i siad

Every one said bye and lef except Jaspr"I might go hunting I feel a bit thirsty."He siad

"Do u want me 2 go wit u?"Alice said

Jasper shock his honey blonde head and siad"Go to skool I'll be fin."

Alice ran off, leaving me with Jaspe!he is really hot!

Jasper hunted animals sexily and t was mad me try some it was discusting!Then we sat in a feild and talked.

"Where are you from?"He asked me

"Im from New Zealand, my creator and 'mom' Helena pulled me out from a burning house when I was 17, 158 years ago haha im old, and we moved here, wbu?"i said bac

"I'm from Texas I was in the army, it was bac in the time when their wre newborn wars."He siad sadli

I nodded smpathiticaly I had heard about those.

We talked for a couple more hours, just getting to know each other.I tink I lik him but he says that he is in love with alic:'(

We went to his house and I met his'mom' and 'dad' they were really nice, same with all the rest of his family, except for we met i thoght se was nice but now she is being awful, making fun aon my hair cloths and about how i drnk human biccth!I said good bye and went out to my car, as I walked out I heard jasper say"I'll walk you out"so i stopped

Then alice said "don't take to long" and looked straight at me and Kissed Jasper!God i hate her!

Jasper broke it off and caught up to me and said god bye.

And i dove home helena asked why I ditched my first day and i put my middle finger up at her and went to my room to pretended to i could cry right now i wuld.I FUCING HATE ALICE!

**Jaspers point of viow**

Aurora is the most beautiful girl i have ever did most of the tlking and i stod behind him then I remembered he could read minds!_Edwaerd!Dont you dare tell any1 what i was just thinking!_and he nodded discreatly.

Alice suggestd that we should go back to school.I hope I get some classes with arora, i ned more time to get to know Arora siad she was going to ditch school and that gave me an idea.""I might go hunting I feel a bit thirsty."i siad

"Do u want me 2 go wit u?"Alice said

i shake my head no alice youll ruin everything!And siad"Go to skool I'll be fin."

And Alice RAN OFF AND aYRORAasked sexily if she could come hunting with me and I said yes.

After I had finished I made Ayrora try hunt a deer and i watched her she look talked for ages after and I told her a bout me and alice to see her reaction she said it was sweet but I knew she felt jealous cause of my power.

I took her home to met Carlile and esme and we she left alice kissed me right in frount of arora because she was jealous and I oushed alice away from me.I think i am in love withAurora and I could feel her saying good bye I went to my room and dint talk to anyone until the next day.

A/N:I want reveiws everyone!Thank you Hayley for helping!R&R erry1!


End file.
